Composite panels may be used in a variety of applications in structural engineering, transportation and the automobile industry, or any place where low weight materials may be desired without sacrificing mechanical performance or material strength. Furthermore, the composite panels typically comprise an inner core member disposed between two sheets in a sandwich configuration. The inner core may be solid or partially hollow and each design has its advantages. For composite panels having an inner core that is at least partially hollow, the inner core lowers the weight of the composite panel, while still maintaining structural strength of the panel. However, one potential drawback of using an inner core that is at least partially hollow is that rivets or other coupling mechanisms can pull through the outside of the sheet of the composite panel. Therefore, it may be useful to utilize a mechanism that improves the stability and strength of a composite panel having a core that is at least partially hollow in a single shear fastening application.